Vampire Academy Dimitri's POV
by VannaLa
Summary: Vampire Academy by Dimitri's point of view. Full summary and rating inside! Please Read and Review, I wont continue to update unless i have a fair amount of Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters, ideas or places mentioned. All credit for these to Richelle Mead and Editors.**

**Summary: Same as Vampire Academy, simply from Demetri's point of view. While reading the story I couldnt stop thinking. Well what is he thinking right now? Like when they were leaving to go to the assembly and Rose "surprise attacked" him and they lay on the ground, Demetri above her. All his mysterious gazes just drove me batty! **

**Well anyways, let me know what you think. I probably wont continue unless I get at least a few comments. Even criticism is praised! I want to know what you think, good or bad!**

**Rate T for: **

**Language**

**Some Sexual Content: Very little**

**Violence **

* * *

I follow the sounds of the voices and catch sight of them from the second story window. A cat jumps through the window, shooting me a glance. Animals don't like dhampirs. And, to be frank, I don't like most animals. I hear a scream and thrashing from the room above. I peer in but hardly see in through the darkness.

"Liss," she yells. "Liss, wake up."

"Andre," Vasilisa moans, her screams stopping. "Oh God."

Rose comforts her softly, "Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wakeup."

No more speaking comes from the room at the moment. I stare at the window; I hear muffled voices but can't make out words. My partners stand behind me in the bushes. We were sent to fetch Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, and her friend that she fled the Academy with, Rose Hathaway. I hardly had time to settle into the Academy before they sanctioned me the Princesses guardian. Then they chose to tell me I must go find her. So, here I stand, peering in her window. I wait for her to come out for the night. Then I'll bring Rose and Vasilisa back to the Academy for punishment.

Suddenly a light flickers on in the room and I can see the two girls. They sit on a bed looking at each other. The cat jumps back into the room. It avoided Rose and crawled to Vasilisa, allowing her to pet it.

"When did we last do a feeding?" Rose asks Vasilisa. The vampire looks fragile. Her eyes dark and tired. How've they been feeding her? Do they random victims by force? Or perhaps they're human roommate is a donor. "It's been like . . . more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?"

Three days! I'm bewildered. Whatever their means of feeding they let her go unfed for three entire days! No wonder she looks so under the weather.

Vasilisa avoids Roses gaze. Why is she embarrassed by her feeding? It's completely natural. "You were busy. I didn't want to-"

"Screw that," Rose interrupts. She moves around on the bed and the cats jumps away and climbs to the window. He looks at me again but I ignore him. "Come on. Let's do this."

"Rose-"Vasilisa interjects. What are they talking about? Do what? Is Vasilisa ashamed by feeding?

"Come _on_. It'll make you feel better."

I gasp as Rose tilts her head, baring her neck. This is why they don't feed regularly. Rose is offering Vasilisa her own blood. Vasilisa hardly hesitates and leans in revealing her fangs. By Rose's reaction she is obviously anticipating the rush from her venom. They have obviously exchanged before. And then Vasilisa bites, simple as that. She only drinks for a moment, then wipes her lips. Rose lies back on the bed, feeling the aftereffects.

"You okay?" Vasilisa asks.

"I . . . yeah, "Rose manages. "I just need to sleep it off. I'm fine."

Vasilisa looks concerned but stands. "I'm going to get you something to eat."

Rose doesn't protest and Vasilisa leaves. Rose sits up and looks to the cat on the window sill. The feline is looking down at me in the yard. He bares his teeth and puffs up in defense. Rose mutters something to the cat and stands beside him. She looks down and she sees me, standing there. I assume she sees me because she jumps back. I step back into the cover of the trees, gesturing for my comrades to follow.

I turn and leave. I pose a few people at the dead end of the street. I myself head down the other end and step into an alley. Rose was frightened; chances are-if history is to repeat itself- Rose and Vasilisa will try to flee. I will stand here; it's the only way they can go.

I stand there for a minute and wait. Sure enough, I begin to hear the sound of feet against the concrete. They come closer and closer and I step out. They stop instantly, rose nearly tumbling over. Rose pushes Vasilisa behind her and makes eye contact with me.

"Leave her alone," she warned me, "don't touch her."

I held out my hands, showing I had no weapons. "I'm not going to-I said taking a step forward. She turned around quickly and brought her foot up to kick me. I caught it and sent it back at her. She was slow from the venom in her veins and clumsy beside that. She began to fall toward the pavement and I reached out and righted her.

Blood trickled down the side of her neck, catching my attention. I stared at it. I've never heard of a Moroi and her- or his- guardian feeding. She noticed me looking at it and touched it. Then she shook her head and her hair fell to cover it. I tore my gaze and looked into her eyes. She looked back at me, frustrated and yanked her arm from my hand.

She backed into Vasilisa and the princess said quietly, "Rose, don't."

Rose didn't calm immediately but after a moment she became less defensive. I took this opportunity to introduce myself to Vasilisa. "My name is Demetri Belikov," I said bowing, "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is just the first part of chapter two, I will update it soon! I was just all too eager to put up this. Let me know of any typo's you find because I know I missed a few :(. **

* * *

After loading the plane we took our seats. We'd be flying directly to the Academy. From the corner of my eye I see Vasilisa and Rose whispering; probably something along the lines of how to escape. I separate them immediately. I don't necessarily think they'll get very far, but I don't want them getting any ideas.

"Don't let them talk to each other," I warned the guard with Rose. "Five minutes together and they'll come up with an escape plan." From the look Rose gave me I'd assume that's exactly what they'd been doing.

I took a seat next to Vasilisa and observed her subtly. She was fidgety and obviously did not wish to return. From the corner of my eye I could see Rose in a similar situation. Vasilisa gripped a bottle tight in her hand. Her nervous shaking knocked the headphones off the armrest onto the ground and I bent to reach them. I could feel Vasilisa's gaze on my neck but ignored it. She was merely curious.

Nearing the end of the flight I stood and used the restroom. I splashed my face with cool water and looked back at myself in the mirror. What have I gotten myself into? Coming back into the cabin I looked back at Rose. She was stupid to take Princess Vasilisa off on her own accord, but also brave.

I walked back to where she sat and motioned for the guardian stationed at her side to leave. I took his spot. The second I sat, I looked over at Rose. Of course, she turned away from me and looked out the window. I just looked at her for a moment.

"Were you really going to attack all of us?" I referred back to the incident when we captured them. She was clumsy yet it looked like she was completely willing to take on all ten of us. I don't understand what's going through her head. She still ignores me, but it's obvious she's listening.

"Doing that . . . protecting her like that – it was very brave." I pause to let this sink in. "_Stupid, _but still brave. Why did you even try it?"

She turns to face me straight on, brushing her hair out of her face. "Because I' her guardian." That was it, and correction, I'm her guardian. For whatever reason that answer made me angry, yet proud at the same time. I thought about this for a second, this young girl was willing to take her Moroi and leave. She found means of feeding her. She truly believed she was her guardian. She also believed that she could do it on her own. Sure, she kept her alive for two years, but how much of that was pure luck?

I stood and left, it's obvious I won't gain anymore insight into her mind.

The plane landed and we gathered into a few cars to return to the Academy. We made it through the gates with ease, explaining the situation vaguely. We took a direct path through the campus. I lead the group of several guardians and the two girls. We walk into he main building of the Upper school and I hear the sound of shoes behind me.

"Hey Comrade," It's Rose. For whatever reason she wants to talk to me now. I continue walking, my gaze directed ahead.

"You want to talk now?" I ask her.

"Are you taking us to Kirova?" She asks. Her informal term refers to the Head Mistress, which is exactly where I'm taking them.

"_Headmistress _Kirova."

"Headmistress. Whatever." Then I veer slightly to the left, on the path through the commons area. Hopefully this will set her straight. "She's still a self righteous old bit-"

Her voice falters as she sees the path we are taking. We step into the commons. It's breakfast time and all the chatter dies down. People look at Vasilisa and Rose. Rose try's to play off the subject nonchalantly and Vasilisa looks absolutely mortified. After just a few moments, we enter Headmistress Kirova's office.

The other guardians depart. Alberta, the head of guardians, and I are the only who stay. Kirova sits behind her desk and Prince Victor Dashkov sits in the corner. The girls take their seats in front of Headmistress's desk.

"Vasilisa," Prince Victor says. He's in horrible condition. Lissa runs to him.

"Uncle," despite her enthusiasm to see him, she whispers. Vasilisa isn't Victor's niece, but the Moroi are loose in the terms they use. Almost all of them are related in some sort, but mostly they give these terms to family friends.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." Victor tells her. He looks over at Rose, "And you too, Rose."

The girls sat back in their seats and Kirova began to lecture them. She discussed all the things that could have gone wrong. All the worries they caused everyone here.

I tuned her out and focused on the past day's events. Rose always seemed to know what Vasilisa was feeling. She always kept a watchful eye on her. It was amazing, especially for a novice. She would make a great guardian one day. That was admirable. Rose took her job very seriously, even though it wasn't her job yet. Vasilisa trusted Rose one hundred percent. She put her life in Rose's hands.

Sudden yelling brought me back from my thoughts. Rose jumped from her seat and I twitched, ready to stop her if she meant any harm.

"I _did _do my duty!" Rose yelled at Kirova, apparently she had been questioning what Rose did for Vasilisa. "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of _you_- "She made a gesture, including everyone in the room, "–could do it. I took her way to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to."

This spiked my interest. Rose had apparently though Vasilisa was in danger here on campus. For whatever reason, she kept it to herself and took Vasilisa where she thought she was safe. She did it for her Moroi. What she did was stupid, but brave. Also admirable. She put Vasilisa's safety ahead of everything else, regardless if we could see it.

"Miss Hathaway, forgive if I fail to see the logic of taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?" Kirova asked.

Rose had no response. She just bit her lip, she was obviously hiding something.

"I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left – aside from the novelty of it, no doubt - was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance." That didn't make any sense at all. From my over view of Rose's file, she pulled stunts all the time. She would have no reason to run from one.

"No, that's not-"Rose began to protest.

"And that only makes my decision much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."

Rose looked at her in disbelief. "I . . . what?"

"You can't do that!" Vasilisa stood up, defending Rose. They obviously had a bond. It might just be that they had been friends for such a long time, but I'd bet otherwise. "She's my guardian."

"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice." Kirova pointed out.

"But my parents-"Vasilisa brought up the fact that her parents had pleaded for Rose to be Vasilisa's guardian when time come.

"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave."

Rose was quite for a minute, I looked at her. I had to help her. What could I do? "Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my _father?_" Rose was right; she had nowhere to go once leaving the Academy.

"They have a bond." I said looking straight at Rose. Kirova jumped as though she had forgotten I was here. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?"

"No . . . that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries." Kirova looked between Vasilisa, Rose and myself.

"It's obvious." I told her, "I suspected as soon as I started watching them." That wasn't a complete lie, but it would help my case.

"That is a gift," Prince Victor said from his spot in the corner. Rose broke eye contact with me. "A rare and wonderful thing."


End file.
